


Cover art for aethel's podfic of Everyday Mysteries In The Summertime

by akamine_chan



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bandom Big Bang 2018, Community: bandombigbang, Cover Art, Fan Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: Cover art for aethel's podfic of waxjism's Everyday Mysteries In The Summertime.





	Cover art for aethel's podfic of Everyday Mysteries In The Summertime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aethel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Everyday Mysteries In The Summertime [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786540) by [aethel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel). 



> The middle three images were used with the app Prisma, which I love a lot.

  
  
  
  



End file.
